Moves : Dad?
by pelipurindu
Summary: Hal yang Yoongi tau, Jimin itu jahil-dan sudah mempunyai istri. MinYoon. MinGa. MinSyu. Mature .M
1. Dad? (1)

_MinYoon_

 _Bultaereunae_

 _Rate : M_

 _Disclaimer : saya hanya mepunyai alur, BTS murni milik Bighit._

 _Jimin dan Yoongi merupakan milik mereka sendiri, dan orang tua mereka._

"Hal yang aku tau, Park Jimin itu jahil—dan sudah mempunyai istri."

.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu depan berbunyi setelah bel rumah menggema, Yoongi yang kala itu sedang menunggu di meja makan untuk sarapan sempat tersentak. Ini masih pagi—terlampau pagi untuk bertamu Yoongi kira. Oh ayolah, ini masih jam lima. Tak mungkin pengantar koran yang bertandang bukan? Mereka kan hanya menaruh Koran didepan rumah lalu pergi.

"Yoon, buka pintunya."

Sendok yang ia pegang diletakkan di atas meja, sedikit mendengus kala ibunya memerintah—tipe anak pemalas dan tak penurut. Tapi pagi ini Yoongi memilih menurut membukakan pintu. Toh, hanya membuka pintu. Kecuali jika ibunya memerintah untuk keluar dan pergi ke mart seberang seperti semalam mungkin ia akan berteriak tak mau.

"Oh—anda siapa?" pintu dibuka melebar. Seorang wanita dewasa dan lelaki dewasa berdiri didepan pintu tersebut—ugh, tapi melihat dari perawakan, sepertinya wanita tersebut lebih tua dari si lelaki.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum cerah, mata lebarnya menyempit dengan tangan terulur, "Ini kue jahe buatanku. Hanya sebagai ucapan selamat datang kepada kepada tetangga baru,"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, ia dan keluarganya memang baru pindah kemarin, "Ugh, terima kasih ahjumma. Kalian mau masuk terlebih dahulu?"

Netra Yoongi bergantian melihat dari kue jahe yang diwadahi wadah bekal makan berwarna kuning tersebut yang kini beralih ke tangannya, lalu ke wanita tersebut yang masih sama tersenyum, dan ke lelaki yang dibelakangnya—yang melihatnya tajam dengan tatapan sedikit menunduk karena Yoongi lebih pendek.

"Bolehkah? Aku ingin menyapa ibumu. Siapa tau kita akan akrab, ya kan sayang?"

Oh—dia suaminya.

Lelaki tersebut berdehem begitu tatapan intens Yoongi kembali kepada lelaki itu, ia mengalihkan penglihatan ke pohon di halaman rumah Yoongi, "Iya."

Yoongi manggut manggut. Ia meminggir agar tidak menghalangi pintu dan membiarkan mereka masuk. Penciumannya begitu terkontaminasi dengan bau bauan yang kedua orang itu pakai karena melewatinya—tapi bau kopi (seperti parfum tapi baunya kopi) lah yang lebih kentara. Terutama saat si suami wanita tersebut berjalan didepannya.

Yoongi suka kopi—dan bau orang tersebut seperti menuntunnya untuk terus berjalan dibelakangnya bahkan untuk mendekapnya jika ia tak tau malu. Ia candu dengan kopi dan segala tentang kopi—walau disayangkan ia tak bisa meminumnya dirumah karena ibunya akan menegur.

"Siapa yoon? Eh—kalian?" ibunya membawa dua piring penuh lauk, ia menaruhnya sembari bertanya tentang siapa dan ada apa mereka kemari.

"Saya Hyun Ji. Dan ini Park Jimin, dia suamiku. Saya mendengar ada tetangga baru di seberang rumah jadi saya kemari. Maaf mengganggu anda pagi pagi, karena jika siang atau malam kami biasanya tak sempat."

Ibu Yoongi mengangguk angguk dengan senyum paham, ia bahkan mengajak kedua orang tersebut untuk makan setelah menanyakan apa mereka sudah sarapan dan dijawab jika mereka tak biasa sarapan karena kesibukan. Tapi akhirnya mereka menerima ajakan tersebut dengan sedikit tak enak hati setelah Ibunya mengajak dalam kali ketiga.

"Rumah ini cukup nyaman?"

Ibu Yoongi lagi lagi tersenyum, "Iya, cukup nyaman untuk kami."

Lalu mereka berdua benar benar tenggelam dalam cerita mereka, menghiraukan Yoongi yang terdiam sembari terus melirik jam yang kini kian menunjuk angka enam yang berarti ia harus berangkat ke sekolah. Ia niatnya akan menggunakan bus, dan itu pasti akan membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama.

Mereka bercerita tentang pekerjaan masing masing, lalu Ibunya membanggakan Yoongi yang sebentar lagi akan lulus menengah atas –padahal hal tersebut sangat awam—lalu tentang kakaknya yang kini membangun usaha rumah makan kecil kecilan.

Begitu pula dengan Hyun Ji yang bercerita tentang sebenarnya Jimin lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya—ia wanita berusia 41 tahun, dan itu berarti Jimin berusia 34 tahun—akan tetapi kemalangan menghampiri mereka. Hyun Ji dan Jimin tak akan pernah mempunyai anak karena rahim Ji Hyun yang diangkat setelah mengalami pendarahan hebat dan membuatnya keguguran dulu. Waktu dua puluh menit benar benar digunakan dengan baik oleh mereka

Dan suami wanita tersebut—Park Jimin yang tengah memandang sekeliling didepan Yoongi membuatnya agak canggung.

Pada setelah suapan terakhirnya, Yoongi berbicara dengan mulut penuh, "Ibwu, aku pwergi." Tas yang ia sampirkan di bahu kursi ditariknya.

"Eh, kau sudah tau mau naik apa?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan menelan apa yang dikunyahnya, ia meminum susunya lalu menjawab setelah menandaskannya, "Bus."

"Kau sekolah dimana?" kini Hyun Ji yang bertanya.

"Jeotdam High School," tas nya disampirkan di bahu. Dasi yang hanya dikalungkan di lehernya belum terpakai—sengaja karena akan memakainya nanti jika sedang dibus atau dimanapun, karena ia sangat tak menyukai dasi yang melilit lehernya. Menurutnya itu membuatnya agak tercekik dan tak bebas.

"Oh, kalau begitu ikutlah dengan Jimin. Kau searah dengannya." Wanita itu menawarkan dengan sopan, Yoongi berpikir sejenak. Kedua matanya melirik Jimin yang kini menatapnya sama tajam dengan tadi—seakan memakunya dan mendorongnya untuk berkata iya.

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

Tak ada percakapan diantaranya semenjak mobil Jimin melaju keluar garasi sampai setengah perjalanan tersebut menuju sekolahnya. Yang ada hanyalah hembusan napas gugup Yoongi dengan kedua kaki naik turun dengan cepat.

"Kau kelas tiga?"

— sampai Jimin bertanya membuka suara.

"Iya."

— walau pertanyaan tersebut amat retorik karena ibunya sudah menjelaskannya diruang makan.

"Sudah cukup dewasa kalau begitu."

Entah apa yang salah pada penglihatan Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi jelas jelas melihat seringaian yang menyungging di sisi kanan bibir Jimin walau agak tak jelas—ah oke, penjelasan ini cukup membingungkan.

Yoongi meneleng berpikir artinya, tapi sebelum otak selesai mencernanya bibirnya tetap menjawab lebih cepat, "Iya, begitulah."

Jimin menaik turunkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh melihat pria muda tersebut disebelahnya yang mengeryitkan dahi—masih berpikir tentang arti kata Jimin.

"Berapa usiamu?" jimin kembali bertanya setelah kembali fokus pada jalan dan setirnya.

"Ugh—sembilan belas." Yoongi sedikit berpikir disini, "Tapi akan dua puluh lima bulan lagi." Yoongi mengangguk angguk seraya tersenyum, ia melihat kearah Jimin yang juga melihatnya.

Mereka terpaku untuk beberapa detik—sebelum Yoongi berdehem dan menoleh melihat jalanan di luar jendela.

Benar benar canggung.

"Kau cukup manis,"

Ya, perkataan tersebut keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Sudah punya pacar?"

Dan Yoongi yang membuka kedua matanya lebar dihadapan Jimin dengan masih dalam mode berpikir-tapi-tetap-menjawab, langsung menggeleng menanggapi.

.

.

.

.

Ini hampir sebulan dari kepindahannya. Yang berarti hampir sebulan Yoongi berhadapan dengan Jimin sebagai tetangga—dan Ayah kedua.

Ya, semenjak kedatangan pasangan suami istri tersebut pertama kalinya, Hyun Ji jadi semakin sering bertandang ke rumah Yoongi untuk menemui ibunya jika mempunyai waktu luang di pagi atau sorenya.

Bercerita ini itu—seakan cerita yang mereka bagi tak pernah habis.

Dan Yoongi semakin kesini semakin turut disayang oleh Hyun Ji, beliau menganggap Yoongi adalah anaknya juga. Sayang yang tak bisa diturunkan kepada anak kandungnya ia luapkan kepada Yoongi.

Tiap minggunya ia akan diberi roti buatannya. Jika Hyun Ji pulang sore dari pekerjaannya ia kerumhnya untuk menemui Ibu sekaligus untuk melihat dirinya.

Dan—setiap paginya ia akan dipaksa untuk ikut Park Jimin. Ia diantar sampai gerbang sekolah. Benar benar seperti anak kecil kembali—tetapi Yoongi tak bisa melihat senyum Hyun Ji meluntur karena penolakannya.

Hyun Ji benar benar menyayanginya walau terhitung dalam waktu sebentar. Senyuman manisnya yang tersungging setiap menemuinya begitu mematri Yoongi untuk turut tersenyum. Ia tak bisa merusak hal itu, ia tak bisa.

"Yoon."

Suara halus terdengar dari samping kirinya, alisnya menaik begitu menyadari ia melamun sedari tadi.

"Ugh—iya?" Yoongi menurunkan tangan yang ia topang ke kaca sebelahnya, ia bawa genggan dengan tangan yang lain.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Jimin tersenyum dengan menoleh kepadanya. Jika Hyun Ji memiliki mata lebar yang menyipit saat tersenyum maka Jimin justru memiliki mata sipit yang semakin menyipit—seperti garis saat tersenyum.

"Kau selalu bertanya hal retoris," bahunya diturunkan, malas menjawab Jimin.

Semakin kesini dirinya dengan Jimin memang semakin akrab—layaknya Ayah dengan anaknya, mungkin?

Jimin terkekeh, lengan yang memegang setir itu bergetar, "Iyakah? Maafkan aku, sayang."

Dan panggilan sayang itu, juga panggilan Ayah untuk anaknya bukan?

Bbibirnya mengerucut lucu, kepalanya ia senderkan ke kursi mobil, "Iya, iya."

Jimin melepaskan satu tangannya dari setir, menggapai bibir Yoongi yang semakin maju dan menariknya, "Jangan begitu,"

Lalu pekikan Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya yang mencoba melepaskannya menjadi lawan Jimin. Dilanjut Yoongi yang menggerutu ini itu sebagai pengisi suara di perjalanan mereka menuju sekolahnya.

"Sudahi marahmu, sudah sampai."

Tatapannya manisnya mencoba mematikan Jimin—iya, mematikan segala keseriusan membuat Jimin ingin kembali tertawa.

Tangan Yoongi yang akan mendorong pintu mobil ditarik, membuat Yoongi kembali berhdapan dengan Jimin.

"Apa lagi?!"

Jimin terkikik, ia meletakan tangannya dikedua bahu Yoongi lalu mendekatkannya ke dirinya, "Tak ada apa Yoon, hanya ingin memasangkan dasimu. Kebiasaan sekali tak dipasang, hm?"

Waktu saat pertama kali ia ditarik lalu dipasangkan dasinya ia begitu malu—mukanya memerah sampai perpotongan lehernya. Tapi kini saat ia terbiasa ia hanya diam—menikmati bau kopi yang menyeruak di hidungnya dengan hembusan napas Jimin yang juga sama berbau kopi—kopi hitam yang menjadi peneman baca korannya tadi pagi.

"Nah sudah,"

Yoongi melirk dasinya dengan sedikit mengeryit, mencoba meneliti lalu saat ia merasa benar ia kembali berbalik—dan kembali ditahan juga oleh Jimin, kepalanya meneleng menanyakan apa lagi kepada Jimin.

 _ **Cup**_

"Sekolah yang benar ya. Jangan mengingatku terus."

Ciuman di bibir, dan ia bilang untuk jangan mengingatnya?

Oh—semu merah itu kembali. Dan anggukan kosong karena kebiasaan 'berpikir-tapi-menanggapi' dari Yoongi yang turut diikuti dirinya yang keluar begitu saja menjadi akhir yang Jimin lihat sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

"Eh?! Tadi kenapa dia menciumku?!"

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam didepan gerbang sekolah Yoongi menjadi pusat perhatiannya, apa iya?

"Kenapa kau menjemputku? Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Orang yang ia duga ternyata benar adanya, Jimin dibalik setir itu hanya tersenyum dengan menampilkan giginya kepada Yoongi. Dan Yoongi yang memaki juga malah memutari mobil Jimin dan duduk di sisi Jimin. Iya, marahnya Yoongi memang entah untuk apa.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Kita pulang sekarang? Kau tak ada ingin pergi kemana dulu?"

Dan Yoongi kembali mengangguk.

Jimin menghela napasnya dengan menggeleng kecil, "Baiklah kita pulang."

Jalanan yang lenggang itu semakin sepi karena Yoongi yang terdiam—terlampau diam dan membuatnya mengantuk dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Jimin meliriknya saat Yoongi menggeliat dengan sedikit mendengungkan hal entah apa.

Dasinya yang ia lepas ia genggam di tangan—dan jatuh begitu tangannya melonggar. Kedua kancing atasnya yang Yoongi lepas semakin terbuka saat Yoongi menggaruk dadanya gatal.

Semua itu—tak lepas dar pandangan Jimin.

Torso bagian ats Yoongi yang terpampang, bibirnya yang semakin merekah ranum kala Yoongi mengulumnya dalam tidur, dan kleher jenjang Yoongi yang kian terlihat karena Yoongi mendongak dengan tak nyamannya.

Yoongi bagi Jimin—bukanlah sekedar anak.

Tapi juga seorang yang dapat merebut segala perhatiannya bahkan sejak pertama kali ia melihat Yoongi.

Tubuhnya yang kecil seakan meminta Jimin untuk merengkuhnya. Senyumnya yang tertarik dari sisi bibirnya seakan meminta Jimin untuk terus berada di sisinya.

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya sebelum didepan suatu taman. Ia terdiam cukup lama hanya untuk mengamati Yoongi.

Hari ini, sudah sekira jam enam sore.

Badan kecil dambaan Jimin itu ia rengkuh. Membawanya pelan ke gendongannya dengan mudah walau Yoongi menggeliat.

Ia memeluknya tak erat—takut mengganggu. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan di lehernya, pun sama dengan dirinya yang menjatuhkan kepala sendiri di perpotongan leher. Tak ada bau khusus dari Min Yoongi—kecuali bau caramel yang samar tercium yang mungkin agak menghilang karena kegiatan seharian penuhnya.

Beberapa menit terdiam—sampai Jimin benar benar tak dapat menahannya ketika Yoongi bergerak tak nyaman, tanda ia akan terbangun. Dan Yoongi benar benar terbangun dengan alis yang menyatu bingung—

—sampai jilatan dan gigitan di lehernya membuatnya mengerang.

' _Angh—ugh? J-jimin?'_

Kebiasaan Yoongi yang tak pernah memanggil Jimin dengan embel embel _ahjussi_ semenjak Jimin suka menjahilnya itu terkuak dari bibirnya. Tangan yang terkulai tadinya ia bawa menuju ke kepala Jimin yang semakin menyeruk dan menggigiti kulit putihnya.

' _Jiminh—apa-apaan—ah—'_

Tangan satunya dengan kuat mendorong kepala Jimin, dan tangan lain yang berada di dada bidang Jimin juga turut membantu—tetapi tak ada pergerakan berarti karena hal itu.

Ia mendongak, kala dagunya didorong ke atas dengan kuat oleh Jimin. Membuat Jimin semakin gencar melakukan aksi.

 _'J—jiminie_ —'

"Iya, sayang. Hm, Jiminie? Lucu juga."

Kepala Yoongi menggeleng, meraih kesempatan saat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya untuk berbicara—dan kesempatan beralih gagal saat Jimin berpindah ke lehernya yang satunya.

' _jimin—ani—'_

Rambutnya dijambak oleh Jimin, membjuat perih di kepalanya. Tangisnya seakan bukan penghalang untuk Jimin yang kini melepas kancing yang tersisa dan menyelusup ke perutnya merembet ke dada sempit Yoongi.

' _ani_ —'

Tubuhnya menggelinjang responsif saat ujung dadanya dipelintir kuat oleh Jimin.

Pemberontakannya semakin melemah kala tangan Jimin yang satunya benar benar membuang seragamnya dan menggenggam pinggangnya. Ia memijit pelan pinggang itu dengan tangan satunya yang memberi penekanan di salah satu dada Yoongi lalu bergantian ke pucuk dada lain.

"Yoon, aku menginginkanmu."

 _Okay, sebenarnya saya membuat ini sekaligus sebagai notif. Aku lagi bingung sama work ku yang lain yaitu 'Pervert Kim'. Aduh, otak aku tahan idenya selama seminggu malah buat aku jadi bener benr lupa. Akutuh pelupa banget, bahkan kadang aku bisa lupa dalam satu kali menguap (wkwk)_

 _ps. inosen Yoongi? kenapa ngga :p_

bultaereunae


	2. Dad? (2)

"Yoon, aku menginginkanmu."

Sejurus setelah satu kalimat terkuak dari bibir tebal Jimin, Yoongi langsung mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Jimin yang kini mengunci pergerakan dengan menekan pinggulnya. Diremas kuat, dengan badan yang ia kunci tersebut ditekan kebawah menahan.

"Tidak, Jim. Lepas—sial!"

Kedua lengan kokoh itu di tepuk—lebih tepatnya digebuk kuat karena jari Yoongi terkepal untuk melaksanakan aksi melepaskan dirinya. Napasnya memburu lebih cepat kala melihat kilat mata Jimin yang terpancar nafsu—ia benar benar tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau mau?!" tangan Jimin yang masih terpasang kuat dipinggangnya diremat, pandangannya sedikit berkilah kala Jimin menyeringai dan mendengus bersamaan.

"Kau takut, Yoon?" Jimin mendengus, "Dan—aku kira aku sudah mengutarakan apa yang aku inginkan tadi." Satu tangan dilepas setelah tangan satunya—yang kiri—melingkari pinggang kecil Yoongi untuk mengeliminasi jarak sekaligus mengambil alih semua kerja untuk lebih menahan yang lebih muda di dekapan, "Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, hm? Kau benar benar tak tau aku mengincarmu selama ini?"

Dada Yoongi menaik. Napas yang ia tarik kuat ia tahan.

Yoongi—tau hal itu.

Pancar netra Jimin yang ia pandang kali ini bukan hanya sekali ia lihat. Seringkali—jika ia bersama Jimin di mobilnya.

Seperti seminggu lalu saat ia tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi pemberian Jimin—setelah Jimin tau Yoongi suka kopi—, mata tersebut sama persis seperti saat ini ketika Yoongi melepas seragamnya untuk dibersihkan.

Atau pada saat ia dipasangkan dasi oleh Jimin, seperti pagi biasa atau bahkan pagi tadi. Kedua indra penglihatan Jimin tersebut sama menakutkannya dengan saat ini. Seolah ingin menerkam lehernya jika Yoongi mendongak.

Yoongi sedikit risih awalnya. Tapi kelamaan, kedua netra yang bergerak dengan indah tersebut menjadi kesukaannya—atau bahkan saat kedua mata tersebut berkilat menyeramkan dan penuh akan gairah, Yoongi juga menyukainya.

Jimin terlalu sering melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tak cukup dimengerti, membuat Yoongi kadang tak sadar kalau seharusnya itu menjadi tanda agar ia tak semakin mendekati bahaya seperti sekarang ini.

Jika saja Yoongi tau kalau pancaran tersebut akan bermain juga untuk hal sejauh ini. Pasti sudah dari lama ia memilih berangkat ke sekolah dengan bus seperti niatan awalnya.

Jika saja ia tau…

"Jim…"

Yoongi menghitamkan penglihatan kala tubuhnya menjengit dan bergidik ngeri saat punggung nya disentuh sensual oleh tangan kasar Jimin. Kedua tangan Yoongi dalam sekejap telah dibawa ke arah belakang dan di borgol oleh satu tangan Jimin. Lingkaran yang mengitari kedua tangannya itu—kuat bukan main-main.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu Yoon."

Yoongi tak sempat menggeleng, karena kepalanya sudah terlebih dulu mengulur ke atas menampilkan otot lehernya yang bergaris biru keunguan. Kedua bilahnya juga tak sempat menyangkal karena lebih dahulu mengerang dan mendengungkan teriakan tertahan.

Dada kanan Yoongi digigit kuat oleh Jimin.

Berani yakin, jika bekasnya bukan lagi merah muda tapi akan keunguan di sekitar ureolanya.

Bukan kenikmatan—tapi sakit yang menderanya.

Gigitan kecil menguasai, begitu Jimin selesai menggigit keras. Menggigiti sekitar, membuat dada Yoongi menegang dan tanpa sadar Yoongi maju mendorong dadanya untuk dapat lebih dimainkan.

Jimin menyeringai lalu melakukan gerak menjilat dan menghisap secara berulang tanpa atur. Ia menyentilnya dada Yoongi dengan lidahnya yang panjang, atau mengecup kupu kupu diatasnya.

Lalu mengecuh—sebelum benar benar dilepaskan panggutan untuk melihat wajah cantik yang muda.

Wajah Yoongi yang kini terengah dengan kedua mata nelangsa yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Sayangnya—Jimin tak mau lagi peduli.

"Cup cup Jangan menangis Yoon." Bibir Jimin dinaikkan saat Yoongi mendesis tak suka dengan tangan Jimin yang mengusapi pipinya, "Karena aku tak akan berhenti walau jika kau berteriak sekalipun,"

Dahi Jimin menyeruduk dahi Yoongi tanpa aba, Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan gigitan di ujung bibir sebagai awal. Lalu menggigiti bibir bawah Yoongi sebelum meraup kedua bilah Yoongi untuk dikulum.

Napas panas milik Jimin melingkupi wajah Yoongi, seperti sengaja dihembuskan saat bermain dengan lidahnya didalam. Dengan ahli ia mendalamkan tengkuknya, untuk membuka bibir Yoongi lebih luas. Menyedot saliva Yoongi dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Yoongi. Tengkak Yoongi bahkan disentuhnya sehingga membuat Yoongi terbatuk dalam ciuman.

Saliva bening diputus dengan tangan begitu menarik tengkuknya. Melepas ciuman sekaligus melepas napas terengah. Disetiap tarikan napas lanjutan terasa begitu menyiksa karena Yoongi hampir melupakan napas tadinya.

Lidah Yoongi menjulur kewalahan, kerongkongannya sangat merindukan oksigen.

Belum juga puas meraup udara, Yoongi kembali menggigit bibirnya dan gigi bergemelatuk karena wajah Jimin yang merunduk, tak lagi terlihat di pandangan Yoongi—Jimin sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengah dadanya. Mengecup dan menjilat, sebelum ia menggigitnya.

' _Jiminh—Hyun Ji—"_

Dua kata yang bisa terlepas dari mulut Yoongi hanya nama istri Jimin dan Jimin sendiri, walau sebenarnya ada rentetan kata yang menunggu diungkapkan.

Jimin menulikan telinga, meraup puting kiri Yoongi yang belum mendapatkan jatah darinya.

' _Jimh—dirumah—Hyun Ji_ ahjumma _—ha-eungh—'_

Yoongi menggeleng kuat. Jimin mengetatkan cengkeraman di kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi, kembali mendorong Yoongi dengan tangan tersebut membuat dirinya semakin dilalap gelap.

' _Hyun-Ji—_ ahjumma _—menunggu dirumah—tidakkah kau merasa bersalah? Ugh—'_

Bukan kata yang mengusiknya, tapi geraman di akhir kata yang biasa Yoongi lontarkan tersebut membuatnya berhenti.

Bunyi _plup_ terdengar saat Jimin melepaskan bibirnya ditengah hisapan kuat, Yoongi terengah lega sekaligus menanti reaksi orang dihadapannya.

"Aku peduli apa?"

Dan reaksi yang didapatkan ini—benar benar tak terduga.

Cengkeraman dilepas, tangan Yoongi terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya, "Aku juga menunggu waktu. Waktu yang tepat untuk bersama seseorang, waktu untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Aku menunggumu Yoon."

Yoongi terlalu lemah untuk memberontak, Yoongi hanya mendenguskan tawa—

—sebelum ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, karena telinganya mendenging saat Jimin mendekatkan wajah di perpotongan leher dan menempelkan bilah basahnya di pinggir telinganya, dan merapalkan kata aneh.

"Tertawalah Yoon. Tawailah obsesi gilaku. Karena obsesiku tak akan hanya berhenti disini,"

Tanpa tedeng aling aling, kedua paha Yoongi diturunkan dengan didorong dari pangkuan Jimin. Tempurung kepalanya jatuh tepat di sisi pinggir bawah kaca membuat Yoongi sedikit meringis akan sakit setelah bunyi 'buk' keras.

Ia kembali di kursinya—karena dilempar oleh Jimin.

Jaket yang dipakai Jimin dilepas, membuangnya ke arah Yoongi, "Kita pulang. Benar benar pulang,"

Yoongi menegap dari posisinya yang aneh dengan tatapan tak lepas dari Jimin. Jimin yang kini memakai sabuk pengaman lalu menoleh dengan seringaian.

Seringaian yang selalu sama—yang semakin terpatri di bibir si Park.

Jaket milik Jimin semakin dieratkan. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan itu berarti sudah lima jam dari kepergian Jimin setelah memulangkannya. Hampir seperti mengusir jika Yoongi yang membayangkannya sejujurnya.

Penolakan Yoongi seakan berpengaruh terhadap emosi Jimin—

 _Ah,_ tentu saja ia akan marah.

Yoongi juga tak tau kenapa ia menolak Jimin—

 _Ah_ —tidak. Sudah jelas alasannya. Hal tersebut tak benar. Jimin sudah dianggap seperti Ayahnya lalu juga ada Hyun Ji—

Tapi akal sehatnya menggila—ia seakan berputar diantara kalimat 'Jimin menginginkannya'. Membuatnya pening dan hampir terjerembab untuk menyetujui kalimat itu dan pergi menggedor pintu rumah Jimin lalu membiarkan diri disetubuhi si Park. Entah apa yang ia rasakan ini.

Gila. Ia menjadi gila. Nafsu milik Jimin menular pada Yoongi.

Yoongi duduk dengan kedua kaki ditekuk dirapatkan ke tubuh hangatnya sendiri. Jangankan mandi, ia bahkan belum berganti baju—ah berganti celana saja sebenarnya karena bajunya yang sobek di kerah itu sudah ada di tasnya, dimasukkan asal oleh Jimin sebelum mendorongnya keluar dari mobil seperti sampah.

Ketukan di pintu bahkan Yoongi biarkan. Ibunya akhirnya menyerah mengira Yoongi tertidur saat menyuruh Yoongi keluar untuk makan malam,

Yoongi berkecamuk, pikirannya kacau.

Jimin—benar benar membingungkan.

Sejenak ia berkata menginginkan Yoongi.

Tapi setelahnya ia bersikap seolah Yoongi menjijikan bahkan tak patut untuk dilihat sekilas.

Jimin pergi tanpa kata, meluncur langsung menuju rumahnya diseberang dan menutup pintu garasi tanpa menyadari Yoongi masih berdiri didepan rumah melihatnya.

Kepalanya dihempas, terjatuh tepat dibantalnya. Kedua tangan yang memegang masing masing sisi jaket melonggar. Melentangkan tangan dengan berhembus napas normal. Kegiatan sederhana untuk hidup—bernapas—tersebut rasanya amat menyiksa. Bau yang menyeruk ke penciumannya membuatnya mengeryit dengan mengepalkan jari.

Bau itu, bau yang Yoongi suka—bau kopi.

Candunya—candunya—candunya.

Bohong sebenarnya jika Yoongi hampir tak mau dilepas dari dekapan Jimin tadi.

Jimin yang pulang dari kerjanya.

Baunya bahkan bisa lebih menariknya dalam putaran mabuk milik Yoongi sendiri. Bau kopi tersebut semakin menyebar disegala pergerakan.

Semua pergerakan.

' _ugh—'_

Yoongi melenguh. Membayangkan Jimin yang tadi begitu menginginkannya membuatnya merasakan sesuatu bergelombang di perutnya. Mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya sehingga ia bergidik akan apa yang dirasakan.

Sebegini kuatnya kah pengaruh Jimin?

Dadanya sedikit nyeri saat Yoongi ingin memiring ke samping. Geraman tertahan menambah kering tenggorokannya.

Badannya terasa sakit di segala tempat. Sakit karena badannya kaku, bahkan gesekan seprai membuat Yoongi tersiksa.

Sial—bayangan akan Jimin yang mencumbunya membuatnya menjadi amat tegang.

Jimin yang mencumbunya—

Jimin yang mencumbunya—

Jimin yang mencumbunya—

Hal itu—

—perlu dituntaskan.

Walaupun hal itu salah.

Bibirnya ia gigit dengan mata berkaca. Merasa tak biasa dengan apa yang kini dirasakan. Rasa akan haus sentuhan. Demi apapun! Bahkan ia tak meminum perangsang atau segala jenisnya.

Karena perangsang yang lebih kuat itu adalah hal yang kini tengah melingkupi tubuh dan kewarasannya—bau parfum kopi Jimin di jaketnya, benar benar membuat Yoongi separuh sadar melepas celana yang dikenakannya.

-karena ia memutuskan.

Biarkan gelap yang mengambil alih kesadarannya untuk melepas siksa.

' _jimh—'_

Tangannya yang bergerak menuju kepemilikannya sendiri dibalik celana dalamnya.

Mengurut miliknya dari dalam kain—yang sudah basah dari entah kapan membuat tangannya licin dan bergerak naik turun dan memutar leluasa.

' _angh—jim—'_

Celana dalam dilepas sembarang. Jaket yang digunakan tanpa di resleting tersebut dibiarkan tergantung gantung di badan polosnya saat ia berbalik menungging.

Mulutnya membuka, mengambil oksigen gelagapan saat ia memutari lingkaran retrum miliknya sendiri. Mata berkilat ingin, tapi jiwanya separuh mengatakan hal ini tak benar.

 _Lalu dimana jiwa persetannya kembali_ , matanya dipejam kuat—

Dan kedua jarinya menggelincir masuk ke tubuhnya.

' _ANGH—ini sakit—ha—'_

Ia diam untuk beberapa detik. Benar benar asing atas apa yang dilakukan dan dirasakan. Lidah yang menjulur bahkan tak sengaja ia gigit, gigi menggerit begitu tangannya bergetar memberi reaksi getaran tersebut ke bagian bawahnya.

' _sakit—'_

Dengan pelan, ia memasuk dan mengeluarkan jarinya dengan tempo yang amat pelan. Menenggelamkan wajah dibantal karena tangan yang menumpu beralih menyentuh penisnya yang menggantung memelas. Ia menggengam miliknya dan bergerak setempo dengan tangan di lubangnya.

Bibir yang masih digigit menjadi berdarah saat gigitan menguat. Rasa anyir darah menguasai rongga mulut.

' _bagaimana—ungh—'_

Ia menggeleng menjawab dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada kenikmatan yang diraih—atau mungkin belum, karena ia masih dalam kecepatan normal. Jenuh dengan gerakan, ia membuat gerakan menggunting dan memutar tak jelas arah didalamnya.

Lalu saat menekan dengan kuat—prostatnya telak tersentil dengan keras.

' _hu—ungh—tiga-tolong-ah fuck—'_

Jari ketiga ia masukkan dengan kuat. Sesekali menggeram dengan suara kecilnya saat tak sengaja menyempitkan lubangnya membuat jarinya sedikit tertarik keluar.

' _yea—there—jiminie—ugh—'_

Ya,

Jiminlah yang mencumbunya—

—bayangan sama seperti ia berada di mobil berada di pelukan seorang Park.

Kegilaan Yoongilah yang menguasainya.

 _Nafsu milik Park Jimin telah telak menular padanya—bahkan menjadi lebih parah._

Tangisnya tertahan begitu mengingat Jimin juga menginginkannya. Ia menginginkan Yoongi.

' _eumh—'_

Tubuhnya ia balikkan. Mengangkang di atas ranjangnya dengan tangan masih tertaut di bawah.

Tubuhnya digeliatkan saat merasa kebas di tangannya. Lalu kembali sedikit ke atas dan menopang tubuh dengan tangan satu.

Leher ia jenjangkan begitu kembali mengeluar masukkan jarinya. Bibirnya yang menutupi gigi gigi dan gusinya tersebut menganga lebar sama dengan kedua pahanya.

' _kenapa jimh—'_

Pikirannya berubah kalut saat ini. Jasmaninya haus akan Jimin, tapi ia juga masih memiliki rasa hormat kepada Hyun Ji yang sudah ia anggap seperti Ibu.

Ingin rasanya 'masa bodoh' terhadap Hyun Ji, sama seperti ia acuh untuk lanjut mengangkang dan menyentuh dirinya sendiri seperti sekarang ini.

' _ani—ungh—'_

Dadanya membusur saat gelombang yang dinanti akan datang, tangan satunya menyentil puncak dada kanannya yang membiru tersebut—menekannya membuat erangan sakit sekaligus nikmat akan pelepasan yang menumbunya.

Tubuhnya ambruk dengan perut yang masih bergejolak bahkan setelah pelepasan hebatnya, mengabaikan bahwa sperma telah mengotori sprei. Kedua matanya terpejam, tangannya ia lepaskan dari lubangnya yang menganga. Saliva yang meluber karena terlalu lama menganga ia biarkan menuruni dagu untuk membasahi bantal.

Mata sayunya meremang bahkan di ruang gelap pejaman, siluet cahaya yang muncul ia biarkan—

tak menyadari jika siluet disebabkan karena pintu kamarnya dibuka.

' _jimh—kenapa—'_

Yoongi meringik, dengan dahi disempitkan. Menahan isaknya.

"Apanya?"

 _Oh—suara familiar ini._

Yoongi menelungkupkan bibir, netranya membuka pelan.

"Puas bermain sendiri, sayang?"

Orang yang bergaya angkuh bersedekap dan bersandar di pintu kamar Yoongi itu—

"P-park Jimin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(jengjengjeng) /added bgm seperti drama/

Nyangka ga si malah jadi gini? wkwkw. Yoongi jadi main sendiri AHAhAHAHjajajaja

.

kay.

.

kalo ada kata atau kalimat aneh. pahami ya, aku ngedit ini selalu dalam keadaan mata ngantuk :')

.

Anw, aku mau bilang. aku tuh orang males banget edit. Apalagi kalo ffn tuh ya :') Double ngedit! jsjaksksksk ngeselin banget.Jadi, maaf ya kalo tulisan ga hebat ku ini makin jadi jelek karena ga teratur ㅠㅠ


	3. Dad? (3)

.

.

.

.

 **Moves series : Dad? (3)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **bultaereunae • MinYoon • Mature content**

.

.

.

Yoongi melebarkan kedua mata kecilnya. Siluet yang ditangkapnya ini orang nyata. Orang yang sedari tadi melintas dengan tak sopan di pikirannya.

"Bangsat!"

Selimut dinaikkan, melingkupi tubuh dengan selimut. Lalu tangan di depannya menggenggam selimut kuat untuk menahan agar selimut tak jatuh. Ia turun dari kasur dan menghampiri Jimin dengan cepat.

"Keluar." Yoongi mendesis, takut takut Ayah, Ibu atau kakak laki lakinya terbangun karena suara mengintrupsi mimpi mereka, "Pergi Park."

Tubuh Jimin yang bersandar di pintu ia angkat dengan tangan kecilnya, mendorongnya kuat dengan tatapan bengis.

"Kau tak perlu menutupinya Yoon, aku sudah melihatnya."

Selimut ditarik oleh Jimin, tapi Yoongi mencekalnya lebih kuat. Yoongi merunduk melihat tangannya mencoba memastikan cekalan menjadi lebih erat, lalu saat kepalanya terangkat ia seakan melayang lalu tiba di lantai dengan bunyi bedebum keras.

Jimin mendorng Yoongi sehingga limbung dan selimutnya tersingkap.

"Bajingan!"

Yang diumpati menyeringai, masuk dan menutup pintu dari dalam, menguncinya tanpa ragu untuk menghampiri Yoongi yang menyibukkan diri untuk kembali menutup tubuhnya.

Jimin bukannya tak tau, bibir Yoongi yang bergetar, kedua maniknya yang memandangnya awas—Yoongi takut kepada Jimin.

Maka dari itu, Jimin akan terus menakutinya.

"Ha— _ngh!_ Sakit!"

Surai dark brown Yoongi dijambak kuat, mendorongnya kebawah. leher jenjang yang terpampang Jimin pegang dengan satu tangan dan lima jarinya utuh—melingkarinya.

Yoongi terlalu lemah. Kedua tangannya tak bisa melepaskan ikatan dari selimut.

" _Lepash—akh—"_

Jari yang melingkar mulai meremas. Mencekik lawan.

" _Ha—hakh—Jimink—"_

Kedua kaki Yoongi menendang udara, membuat selimut yang menutupi turun hingga pinggang. Sedangkan Jimin masih dalam raut datarnya.

"Jangan melawan Yoon. Aku sudah bilang, aku tak akan berhenti."

Cekalan dilepas, Yoongi meraup napasnya dengan mata terpejam. Kedua obsidiannya seakan teremat karena ia menutup terlalu kuat, membuat pinggir mata mengerut. Air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk menetes saat terpejam dan terlewat dari penglihatan Jimin, menyisakan garis alur menetesnya air mata di kedua pipi.

" _Angh—"_

Napasnya kembali tercekat!

Sebelum ia menetralakan sakit di bekas cekikan dengan oksigen yang diambil teratur. Tangan Jimin yang kini beralih melingkar di penis Yoongi sembari meremat dan mengocok kuat membuat Yoongi menjatuhkan siku yang menahan tubuhnya sedari tadi.

Badannya mencoba berguling karena tangan yang mengorbankan selimut untuk terlepas tak memiliki pengaruh apapun saat Yoongi mencakar dan mencoba melepas tangan Jimin.

"Jangan bergerak, hey."

Gulingan dibatalkan, pinggang Yoongi ditarik kembali dan ditekan kebawah. Jimin naik ke atasnya dan mengukungnya.

"Jangan bergerak, sayang. Cukup aku saja."

Kepalan Yoongi terkuai, begitu tangan Jimin terlepas. Jimin menarik gesper yang dipakainya. Lalu menjeratkannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi

" _Ani—"_

Yoongi menurunkan tangan yang ditarik keatas dengan Jimin yang masih mencoba memasang gespernya. Tapi semuanya terlambat, karena gesper telak terpasang.

Jimin menarik ujung gesper agar semakin kuat, "Terlalu erat bangsat!"

Yoongi bisa merasakan tangannya tergesek besi kepala gesper tersebut, belum lagi sisi sisi gesper yang tipis membuat tangannya tergores.

"Mau ranjang atau disini saja sayang?"

Jimin bertanya lembut—hampir seperti psikopat gila. ia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dengan sekali angkat, dan menurunkannya di kasur milik Yoongi—yang sudah kacau dan lengket oleh spermanya.

Kedua lengannya dipaksa untuk kaku saat Jimin mengikatnya di kepala ranjang. Jimin menarik sesuatu dari saku belakangnya, lalu mengikatkannya di atas gesper, menambah kuat eratan— itu adalah dasi Yoongi yang tadi terjatuh dan tak sempat diambilnya di mobil Jimin.

"Nah, diam begitu. Anak baik."

Pipi putih Yoongi dibelai, sontak membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajah menghindar. Yoongi memang tak melawan lagi semenjak diturunkan di kasur.

Jimin dan dominasinya.

Seolah dua hal tersebut adalah peluru yang bersedia menembaknya. Yoongi takut, pergerakan Yoongi adalah semacam ancaman bagi Jimin, Jimin selalu bersedia melepas pelatuk—dengan memukul atau menjambaknya.

"A-aku bisa berteriak."

Bibirnya memang berbicara keras. Tapi sebenarnya Yoongi ketakutan. Ia memang bisa saja berteriak. Tapi, mulutnya justru terjahit kuat untuk hal tersebut. Ia tak mau orang tuanya melihatnya seperti ini. Ia tak mau Hyun Ji tau. Pikirannya kalut. Ia tak bisa memikirkan lainnya kecuali dua hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Silahkan saja. Tapi, jangan menangis," air mata yang menuruni sisi mata di hapus lembut.

Tidak, Jimin benar benar psikopat. Orang kata psikopat akan bertindak lebih tenang, dan Jimin sekarang terlihat sangat tenang. Pandangannya masih sama datar walau menusuk.

"Jimin—hentikan. Ini tak benar. K-kita keluarga bukan?"

Kata kata Jimin seminggu yang lalu masih Yoongi ingat. Saat Jimin dan Hyun Ji mendatangi rumahnya untuk sekadar mampir seperti biasa. Ayah Yoongi yang memang biasa pergi terlampau pagi mungkin tak dapat mendengarnya, tapi Yoongi dan Ibunya mendengarkan kata tersebut terkuak dan membuat ia dan ibunya tersenyum.

" _Tak apa, kita kan keluarga."_

Kata tersebut keluar karena Ibunya meminta maaf waktu itu, karena Jimin selalu mengantar Yoongi ke sekolah setiap pagi tanpa ada hari yang terlewat.

"Ah, kau mengingat kata kataku?" Jimin menyeringai, kungkungannya semakin menurun dan sengaja menggesekan kedua tubuh mereka. ia berbisik di telinga Yoongi dengan menempelkan bibir tebalnya—sama seperti yang ia lakukan di mobil, "Keluarga sekarang ini juga banyak yang melakukannya omong omong, apalagi kita yang tak terjalin di darah."

Bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang, ia tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Jimin dilalap nafsu, dan Yoongi terlalu lemas untuk mencairkan nafsu.

"Diam, dan nikmati."

Selimut yang belum tertanggal sepenuhnya disingkirkan. Membuang dan menjatuhkannya di lantai dingin kamar Yoongi.

Jimin menjilat bibirnya begitu badan Yoongi yang tak terbalut apapun tersaji tepat didepan mata. Obsesinya selama ini, menghantarkannya kepada tubuh yang terpahat cantik dan begitu menawan. Menghantarkannya kepada wajah sayu yang indah dengan kedua mata kucing yang kecil. Menghantarkannya pada bibir mungil yang dapat diraup oleh mulut dengan bibir tebalnya.

" _Eumh—"_

Ranum merah muda merekah itu—

"Manis." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya menjauhi bibir Yoongi, setelah menyecap sedikit rasa candu baginya dengan satu jilatan masuk ke rongga.

Jari dingin Jimin ia larikan menuju perpotongan leher, menarik tengkuk Yoongi ke atas. Yoongi sudah begitu pasrah didepannya, matanya meremang sama seperti ruang tersebut, napas yang sedikit ditarik kuat disetiap detiknya lalu mulutnya yang tak setengah membuka.

"Kau cantik Yoon, sangat."

Kepala Jimin menurun, ia mencium tengkuk Yoongi. Menjilat dan menggigitnya tanpa melewatkan satu bagian pun yang tak terjamah.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jimin akhirnya merasakan hal ini lagi. perasaan membuncah akan _sex._ Melakukannya dengan Hyun Ji bahkan tak pernah terasa semenyenangkan ini. Terlebih setelah Hyun Ji melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim. Jimin enggan menyentuh Hyun Ji, ia terlalu rapuh. Ia adalah sosok yang Jimin jaga. Jimin tak pernah kasar pada Hyun Ji. Tapi berbeda untuk Yoongi.

Lama hasrat akan nafsu seperti ini tak menguar, sekalinya muncul sifat binatangnya yang satu ini benar benar tak main main. Kontrol pun terlepas, tepat setelah bunyi denting jam rumahnya yang menandakan tengah malam. Jimin memutuskan pergi menyebrangi rumahnya dan masuk ke rumah Yoongi—

Ia memiliki kunci duplikat. Lebih tepatnya bukan _ia_ tapi mereka, Hyun Ji dan Jimin. Ibu Yoongi mempercayakan kunci tersebut agar Jimin dan Hyun Ji bisa berkunjung menemui Yoongi leluasa.

Empat hari yang lalu, Ibu dan Ayah Yoongi pergi keluar kota dua hari penuh. Kakak laki laki Yoongi sering berada di rumah makannya hingga larut. Maka dari itu kunci diserahkan kepada Hyun Ji dan Jimin, orang tua Yoongi masih terlalu takut akan suasana rumah baru mereka yang masih asing. Lama di desa, sekalinya mereka pindah ke kota mereka takut.

Dan ketakutan mereka menjadi peluang untuk Jimin.

" _Umh—"_

Bibir Jimin mengunci milik Yoongi, mengecap saliva yang mencecer di sekitar bilah pemuda manis di bawahnya. Menggigit gemas bibir Yoongi tapi juga menggigitnya keras satu dua kali kesempatan. Jimin menyedot saliva dan menelannya dengan bibir masih tertaut, seakan ia haus dan tak pernah kenyang untuk memakan ranum tersebut.

Bunyi kecipak dan lenguhan Yoongi membuat atmosfer ruang menjadi lebih intim. Gelap yang di sampiri cahaya bulan memasuki celah jendela bagian atas kamar Yoongi. Menurunkan cahaya tepat di kasur yang berdecit lirih karena pergerakan. Yoongi menjadi begitu dengan tuangan cahaya itu.

" _Angh—"_

Lidah Jimin menari dengan liar di telinga kanan Yoongi, menarik narik piercing yang ia pakai.

Yoongi telak terbuai akan segala sensasi lembut yang Jimin berikan.

Seakan sifatnya kembali melembut seperti hari hari biasa jika ia mengantarkan Yoongi ke sekolahnya.

" _jiminh—ugh—"_

Erangan itu.

" _ugh—jangan—"_

Pucuk dada kiri dipelintir kuat, benar benar memutarnya lalu menyentilnya keras. Perut Yoongi tegang karena ransangan.

Jimin menurun, menggeret lidahnya menuju tengah dada Yoongi. Menggigitnya sekali lalu pindah ke pucuk dada Yoongi yang menegang. Menghisap dan menyedotnya memaksa sesuatu keluar dari dalamnya.

" _Akh—hungh—"_

Jimin menggigitnya, memberi gigitan tepat di puting dan menariknya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama di dada lain juga.

Tangannya merambat naik dengan sentuhan seduktif dari pinggang ke pinggir ketiak Yoongi. Menaiki dagu dan berhenti di bibir Yoongi. Memaksa tangannya masuk tanpa aba,

" _ohk—"_

Yoongi telak tebatuk.

Empat jari Jimin masuk kedalamnya. Dengan sengaja melebar lalu menelungkup dan bahkan menekan lidah Yoongi dengan menekuk.

Uvula Yoongi tersentil—rasanya seperti ia ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya yang ia makan di sekolah tadi siang.

Jimin menarik pinggul kecil Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi terduduk dengan menyandar ranjang. Ia menaikan tengkuk Yoongi untuk mengecup bibir Yoongi sekali, meluruskan kepala Yoongi yang lunglai.

Jimin membuka baju dan celananya tepat di hadapan Yoongi. Sesekali kembali menarik dagu runcing Yoongi saat berkilah menghadap ke samping. _Yoongi malu mengetahui dirinya akan digagahi._

Saat semua terlepas, mata Yoongi sengaja mengedip lebih sering dan lama. Tak mau berkelanjutan melihat hal didepannya.

Jimin dengan tubuh terbentuknya.

Keringat dan peluh yang menyiraminya.

Kulitnya yang sedikit gelap dan _milik_ nya.

Yoongi berteriak begitu sadar ia memikirkan sesuatu dengan terlalu jauh. Membuat Jimin mengeryit dan menyatukan alisnya begitu kaki Yoongi berusaha menendang Jimin yang tentu saja tak mengenai Jimin karena ia sudah mundur dengan lebih tanggap.

"Hey, sudah aku bilang diam kan."

Yoongi menggeleng, ia kalap. Ia ingin menurut tapi ia—entahlah.

 _ **Sret.**_

 _ **Bugh.**_

Kaki Yoongi ditangkap, lalu ditarik sehingga ia kembali berbaring. Tubuhnya jatuh di kasur dengan tangannya yang semakin tertarik gesper Jimin. Bukan lagi lecet tapi kiranya darah sudah merembes keluar dari pergelangan tangannya.

Yoongi mendesis, kepalanya terbentur sisi ranjang saat terjatuh. Ia limbung ke samping dan tak bisa menghindarinya.

Jimin dan kekasarannya. Jimin dengan kelembutannya. Jimin dengan sifatnya.

"Kulum."

Yoongi terlampau asik mengerang karena kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, tanpa sadar Jimin sudah kembali ke atasnya. Sedikit menaik lagi untuk berada di atas dadanya, tangannya menarik leher Yoongi menaik sehingga pipinya bersentuhan dengan _milik_ Jimin.

"Aku—"

Telat.

Jimin sudah membuka mulutnya dengan menciutkan pipinya yang ditekan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Lalu memasukkan miliknya dalam satu kesempatan.

"Kulum Yoon. Sedot, jilat, mainkan. Ini mainanmu kucing manis."

Surai Yoongi diremas, mendorongnya paksa saat Yoongi hanya menjepit tanpa gerak. Yoongi masih pasif.

Batukan Yoongi terpendam, Jimin masih terus mendorong dan mengeluarkan miliknya. Sampai dirasa Yoongi mengerang dengan menggeleng, lalu mulai menghisap dan menggigit miliknya.

"Kucing pintar."

Jimin mendongak sejenak dengan menggerung, melepaskan cekalan dari rambut Yoongi. Tangannya ia bawa menuju ke pipi gembil Yoongi yang menggembung karena mengulum miliknya. Mengusapnya halus dengan satu jari, dan tersenyum sayang.

Mata sayu Yoongi juga turut menangkapnya. Senyuman Jimin yang begitu ia puja setiap harinya—senyuman yang ia anggap sebagai senyuman Ayah ke anaknya.

Geram, Jimin hampir _memuntahkannya_ di mulut Yoongi, " _Fuckh—sudah—"_

Yoongi melebarkan mulutnya dan melepas milik Jimin, menurunkan dan merebahkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terasa kebas.

"Menungging sayang,"

Pinggang Yoongi diangkat oleh Jimin, dinaikan lalu dibalikan dengan cepat. Tangan Yoongi terasa pegal dan perih lagi karenanya.

Jimin membasahi bibirnya, mengocok miliknya sendiri yang sukses menegang hanya karena melihat lubang Yoongi yang berkedut.

" _Angh—"_

Jimin turut merunduk, membawa organ tak bertulang menyapa lubang Yoongi, menjilat disekitar lalu mencoba masuk. Kedua tangan Jimin tak tinggal diam, satu tangannya meraba paha dalam Yoongi lalu yang satunya sengaja digesek gesekan ke penis kecil Yoongi.

Jimin membasahi dengan cepat, meludah dan menelesakannya ke dalam. Membawa air liur masuk walau sebenarnya hanya mengucur ke paha Yoongi.

Ia menggigiti kulit luar, menarik lidahnya ke paha dalam Yoongi, sesekali menuju ke selangkangan untuk menggoda. Menggigit dan membuat ruam merah disana. Mengecup dengan bibir yang dibasahkan terlebih dahulu, menggeret bibirnya di ambang kulit.

" _Hngh— Jiminh—"_

Kedua kaki Yoongi menjepit kepala Jimin yang sedang memberi suatu tanda di pahanya.

"Jepit jika aku sudah didalam sayang."

Paha kembali dilebarkan. Jimin menegapkan badannya kembali. Ia mengecup kerutan merah Yoongi sebelum naik dan berbisik lirih di telinga kiri Yoongi.

"Kau milikku Yoon. Hanya aku."

Jimin memasukannya tanpa aba. Memasukinya dengan susah karena lubang Yoongi yang masih begitu sempit. Hanya liur pelumasnya, bahkan jari jarinya tak ikut melebarkan tadinya. Wajar saja jika susah. Dan sedangkan Yoongi meredam jeritnya di bantal.

"Oh—bangsat—kenapa susah sekali."

Begitu setengah miliknya masuk, ia langsung menyentaknya dalam.

Yoongi menggerung, bawahnya benar benar sakit. Perihlah yang mendominasi.

"Aku bergerak."

Yoongi tak menjawab, ia menjawabpun Jimin akan tetap bergerak didalamnya. sebenarnya Yoongi ingin berteriak untuk dilepas kembali penyatuan mereka. ia ingin memekik untuk Jimin tak bergerak. Tapi ia tak berani.

" _Jiminh—sakit—"_

Hanya desisan sakit yang berani terkuak.

"Sst. Tak apa."

Dan Yoongi tak menyangka jika Jimin akan menjawabnya dan menyentuh pipinya untuk menenangkan.

Sungguh. Sifat Jimin yang cepat sekali berubah ini. Menghangatkan hatinya.

" _Jiminh—hng"_

Jimin mencepatkan tempo kala Yoongi mendesah bukan meringik sakit lagi. Jimin mengusap punggung putih Yoongi dengan lembut. Lalu meremat kecil pinggang Yoongi. Mendorong tubuh Yoongi untuk mendalamkan miliknya.

Geraman rendah terdengar dengan milik Jimin yang membesar didalam Yoongi. Dibarengi dengan pekikan nelangsa yang lebih muda karena perutnya bergejolak ingin meraih nikmat.

" _Ugh—aku-jim—ahh—"_

Yoongi sampai, dan Jimin menyusul di belasan detik selanjutnya. Tubuh mereka berdua ambruk dengan tumpang tindih, walau Jimin menahan beratnya agar tak benar benar menjatuhi tubuh dibawahnya.

Jimin berguling ke samping tanpa melepas penyatuan. Menelungsupkan tangan kekarnya ke pinggang Yoongi—melingkari yang memunggungi.

"Kau milikku Yoon. Mutlak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan segala sifatnya :""

Anw, ini end sampai sini aja ya/? hahaha end dengan tidak enak/? bagian _itunya_ ga aku jelasin ya, foreplaynya doang difokus :''sorryyyy

Oh iya, if you don't mind. Kalian bisa cek wp aku dengan username : bultaereunae. Moves itu hanya repost dari sana. Jadi, aku kalo update wp dulu. sekalian mau bilang bulan puasa aku hiatus untuk story mature content :''' hehe.

Oh iya, any req pairing ngga? Aku buatin abis puasa tapi ahahaha. Reach me over pm kalo mau ya. Tapi karena biasanya jarang buka ffn, bisa dm aku ke ig : syaws_._._ (inimah aku promo wkwk). Terserah sih, mau chat lewat mana, wp juga gapapa. Soalnya aku lagi cari temen juga :""" , ayo berteman! 3

Ps. Aku kangen taekook

Pss. Tapi aku ingin Namjin


End file.
